Taken!
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Brennan finds out she's pregnant but gets kidnapped. Booth finds out about her pregnancy. Now he's more determined then ever to find and save her and the life of their unborn child. UPDATED! CHAPTER 22! What's going to happen to Zach? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

(Just an idea that I was thinking about last night. Another Booth and Brennan pairing and a Brennan pregnant story but different then most, or at least I think it is. Sorry for such a short prologue, but chapter 1 will be MUCH longer if I get enough reviews)

Prologue

**Brennan stared at the pregnancy test. She couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't. It was just one night with Booth. Just one night. She was stood up and upset. She had been looking forward to the date for a month. Booth was there to comfort her like he always was but this wasn't like the other times before. They both had to much to drink and started to talk and will, she sighed. Now she was pregnant. **

**Pregnant. She couldn't believe it. And how far along was she? She had just went to the doctors to confirm it but couldn't believe it. So she took another pregnancy test to make sure. Even though she knows doctors are far more reliable. But still, she couldn't...She couldn't believe she was 2 months pregnant and never new it. That's how long ago it was. Two months. She sighed. Would she tell Booth? He was the father. He was a great father with Parker and he loved children so he would embrace it but would she? Did she even _want _the baby? **

**She had to get out of there. Had to think. She walked out of her apartment and quickly when to the car parking lot. She trembled when she tried to open the door. Her mind was distracted with the pregnancy thing. Perhaps that's why she didn't notice a shadowy figure come up from behind her and then grabbed her neck, putting a handkerchief over her mouth.**

**The last thing she remembered before passing out was the sound of her struggling and her captur, breathing heavly... **


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the great reveiws I've been getting! And remember, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!

Chapter 1

Booth walked into the labratory.

"Hey, is Bones here?" He asked Angela. Angela sat up from her drawing.

"Nope, hasn't shown up yet, why?" Booth frowned.

"Huh, that's odd. I called her place. There's a new case that I need her help on."

"Maybe she's out on a hot date." Hodgins said grinning and Angela rolled her eyes.

"It's in the middle of the afternoon Hodgins." Zach reminded him.

"People do go on lunch dates." Hodgins reminded him.

"True, but Dr. Brennan doesn't like waisting time on pointless rituals like dating." Zach replied and Booth laughed.

"That sounds like something Bones would say." He chuckled, shaking his head. Bones look on the social aspect of the world still flabbergasted him.

"Huh, since she's not here I'll go take a look at her apartment. Maybe she was the shower when I called her"

"Remember to bring a search warrent." Zach said. The others looked at him oddly and he looked confused.

"It was a joke." He said.

"Ah, funny." Booth and left. Hodgins looked at Zach.

"If that's the best you can do we really need to work on your people skills." He said causing Zach to act even more confused then before.

Scene switches to Booth going to Dr. Brennan's apartment. He paused when he saw the door open slightly adjar, pulled out his gun and slowly opened the door. He walked in and stared in shock at the note written in blood on the mirror in the middle of the room.

**_IF YOU WANT TO SEE DR. BRENNAN ALIVE AGAIN, CALL THIS NUMBER-555-6795. WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T CALL THE POLICE. _**

(Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll try and make the next ones longer.)


	3. Chapter 2

(Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting!)

Chapter 2

The team was inside the apartment staring at the message.

"I don't get it." Cam said. "He knows who she is, or she knows who she is, wouldn't he/she know your a cop?"

"Maybe I wasn't meant to find out the message." Booth replied, equelly confused.

"Then what would be the point of kidnapping her?" Angela asked.

"Maybe revenge?" Zach added.

"Me." Hodgins said suddenly. They looked at him.

"They probably somehow found out that I was working with her and that I'm with Angela who's best friends with Dr. Brennan."

"Oh because your rich." Zach said bluntly.

"Of course." Angela said. "Then he or she would have thought that I would have have been the one to call this number and then that person would have told me that ransom that Hodgins needs to pay."

"Well I guess we'll find out." Booth said and handed her the phone.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked. "Why aren't you calling her?"

"And blow my cover?" Booth told her. "This is a way to get me into the situation without the kidnapper knowing about me."

"How do we know he didn't put cameras all over the place?" Zach asked suddenly. The others looked around.

"Don't worry, I've already checked the place, made sure that nothing was missing and checked for anything that could give us a clue to who the kidnapper was."

"Was anything missing?" Cam asked and he shook his head.

"No, nothing. Well, are you going to call?" He then asked Angela.

"All right, all right." Sighed an agitated Angela who grabbed the phone.

"Why is it always the women that have to do the hard stuff?" She asked as she dialed.

A deep voice answered, a voice that was obviously tampering with thecnology to make it robotic.

"I presume you found my message."

"Yes.." Angela started to say.

"Good. Tell your boyfriend Jack Hodgins that I want a 10 million within 24 hours. I'm sure he can spare this much money."

"Is Brennan..."

"Still alive? Yes for now."

'Ask to talk to her." Booth wrote on a pad.

"I want to talk to her."

"The money first. Then you'll talk."

"But how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Trust has to be earned buddy. Kidnapping my best friend doesn't help in that area." Angela spat and he chuckled.

"Very well."

(Scene switches to the kidnapper, who's face covered by the dark. You can't tell where he is. He places the phone that he's holding with his glove hands to Dr. Brennan's face. You can't see her body, only her face, her eyes blindfolded.)

"She wants to speak to you. Make it brief." The kidnapper growls to her.

"Angela?" Brennan manages to gasp, still weak from the drugs.

"Brennan? Temp? Are you all right? has that bastard done anything to you?" Angela asked quickly.

"No, I'm fine. It's just...make sure you tell Booth. He'll know what to do. Tell Booth Angela, you can't let this asshole get away with this! Make sure that Booth knows that I'm..." Her voice trails off.

"Temp? Temprance? Brennan?" Angela shouted.

"That's enough for now." Growled the kidnapper's voice. "Satisfied? I'd suggest though that you don't listen to her. Calling her partner will only get her killed. You still have only 24 hours."

"Wait, where am I supposed to dropp the money off?"

"I'll call your cell phone number in 12 hours. I'll tell you then. Remember you only have 24 hours. I'd suggest that you'd hurry. And also, remember what I said about calling her partner." The phone made a clicking noise and Angela knew that the conversation was over. She stared at the phone and then looked at Booth and Hodgins.

"Is she all right?" Was the first thing out of Booth's mouth. She nodded.

"Other then being pissed off and angry as hell she's fine." She said and that caused them all to laugh. It surprised them all how much of a temper Dr. Brennan had when she lost it.

"What does he want?" Cam asked. "And is it a him?"

"It's a him." Angela said and then looked over at Hodgins. "He wants you to get 10 million dollers."

Hodgins nodded.

"Do you think he knows about Booth?" Zach asked and she shook her head.

"No. He reminded me not to call her partner. She wanted me to tell Booth about this. Said that he'd know what to do."

"I wish I did." Sighed Booth.

"I'd know she'd never admitte it but she seems to have a lot of faith in you." Hodgins said.

"Why wouldn't she admitte that?" Cam asked.

"Because faith is more of a spiritual and religious thing and you know how scientific she is." Hodgins replied smiling. "I just know she does from how sure she was that you'd find her when we were buried alive."

"I hope this story has the same outcome." He added.

"Yeah so did I." Booth sighed.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Zach said, convincingly. "I mean it always does right?" He looks at them. "Right?"


	4. Chapter 3

(Thanks for all the great reviews! I've decided that in this story I'll have Brennan's brother in this too. I started to like him even more after seeing him again in last nights episode so I decided to have Russ involved in finding his sister too!)

Chapter 3

Booth knocked on Russ's door timidly. He wasn't sure on where to start. How to you tell someone that their sister has been kidnapped? Russ opened it.

"Booth!" He said in a surprise tone. "What are you doing here? Is Tempy with you?"

"No um she's the reason why I'm here though." Booth sighed, putting his arms in his pockets.

"Oh well I'm on my way out to have dinner with Amy and the kids." Russ said smiling.

"Ah." Booth replied.

"Katie has a play coming up." Russ said proudly. "She's starring as Annie."

"That's great." Booth said in a fake confident tone. He liked Russ and he has liked him even more when he met Amy and the kids. Booth knew that despite him being unable to raise Brennan that Russ would make a good father.

"Well come in." Russ said and Booth walked in slowly.

"So how is everything?" Russ asked.

"What?"

"How's work? You have a kid right?"

"Um yes..."

"Well then how's your kid?" Russ replied curiously.

"Um fine, Parker's fine."

"Parker, I like that name." Russ smiled. "Can I get you something to eat? Drink?"

"What? Um know listen Russ..."

"Mind if I get something to drink?" Russ asked heading to the kitchen.

"Um no but listen Russ..."

"It's been a crazy week!" Russ called from the kitchen. Booth could hear him pouring some soda in a glass. "Bethie came down with the flue and I've been picking and dropping Katie off of reheasersel while Amy takes care of Beth..." Russ sighed as he came out. "You know how easily kids can get sick."

"Right..." Booth said as Russ sat down.

"So why are you here?" Russ asked. Booth looked at him and sat down too.

"Listen Russ, there's no easy way to say this. But um..." He looked at Russ. "So I'll just say it."

"Say what?" Booth looked at the floor and then looked back up at Brennan's brother.

"Temperance..." He sighed calling her by her first name, something he hardly did. "Temperance has been..."

"Been what? Booth you're starting to freak me out. What's wrong with Tempy?" Russ asked worriedly. Booth groaned and sighed.

"Temperance has been kidnapped." He said and with that Russ's glass dropped to the floor and broke into a million piecees...

(Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll try and make the next ones longer!)


	5. Chapter 4

(Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I warn you though, I'll probably won't be able to update for the next couple of weeks cause my sister and husband are flying in for Christmas.)

Chapter 4

Russ hurried inside the building where his sister worked at, Booth hurrying behind.

"Hey Hodgins." Russ said as he came up to the team who was in a small circle talking in whispers. Hodgins jumped as he heard his name being shouted.

"Russ what are you doing here?" Cam said sharply.

"She's my sister." He snapped. "Where the hell else am I going to be?"

"You told him?" Angela cried. Booth caught up, gasping for breath.

"Boy you walk fast." He side commented Russ. "And yes I told him. It wouldn't be right if we kept him out of the dark."

"No but it might have been safer." Zach said logically. "I mean you already involved adds a lot of risk to it."

"Hodgins, do you have the money?" Russ asked, ingoring everyone. Hodgins nodded.

"I'm liquidating it from my trust account as we speak."

"How long does it take to do that?" Russ snapped. Hodgins shrugged.

"You don't know?" Russ shouted. "You don't know how long it'll take?"

"Hey Russ, take it easy man." Booth said, putting his hands on Russ's shoulder. Russ jerked it away.

"Tempy's god know's where, perhapes hurt-who knows how bad-and you're saying and your telling me to calm down? I mean, don't you care for my sister at all?"

Booth looked at him and sighed.

"I care about Bones a lot." He said. "More than I have with any other partner, but you won't help Temperance if you lose it!" Russ stared at him and nodded.

"You're right." He said. "Your right." The others looked at each other, a bit uncomfortable.

"Have you searched herplace?" Russ asked. Booth nodded.

"Of course."

"I want to search it myself."

"Why?"

"Perhapes I'll find a clue on where she's at and who's she's with. A fingerprint or something."

"I'd have better luck doing that then you." Booth told him. Russ looked at Booth.

"Fine, than if you're so sure you can come with me." With that he left the room not leaving Booth much time to think, let alone talk back,

(Scene switches to Dr. Brennan who's tied to a chair, blindfolded but not gagged.)

"You might be wondering why you aren't gagged. Well it's very simple. You can scream all you want but no one well hear you. You'll just make yourself hoarse so I wouldn't recomend it."

"Where am I?' She asked.

"Well if I told you that I wouldn't be a very smart kidnapper now would I?" The man's voice answered back. He had a raspy sort of voice, there was almost evil in it. She knew it was a voice that you couldn't trust.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's nothing personal Brennan, it's just buisness."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need the money, this is a wonderful way to provide it." The man replied,almost purring. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I mean unless I don't recieve my payment than I'll have to kill you. But during this 24 hour period you are perfectly safe. You have my word."

"The word from a kidnapper doesn't reasure me." He laughed at that.

"But one thing I don't get..."

"What?"

" If you wanted Hodgin's money why didn't you kidnap him instead?"

"Well for one thing, he's the only person left in his family. There'd be no one to contact. And other I can get a bit of personal satisfaction while getting my payment."

"What do you mean?"

"Boy you are nosy aren't you?" He laughed again.

"Are you going to answer or aren't you?" She snapped, very much annoyed. This position she was in wasn't comfortable. He laughed once more at her response.

"Bossy too." She could almost see the kidnapper too.

"What I mean is your father has created a lot of friends down the road he has chosen. A lot of enemies too. I'm the latter."

"So you're kidnapping me because of who my father is?"

"Wow, you_ are_ smart."

"But wouldn't it make more sense to hurt me or kill me if you want to make my father suffer?"

"What you want me to hurt and kill you?"

"Well no but..."

"Trust me...Just knowing that you are in jeopordy and not being able to do a damned thing about it is very degrading to a man like your father. Very degrading. This will do plenty of personal damage to him. And that is quite..." The man said and she swore she felt him smile. "_Satisfactory_."

(Scene switches to Booth and Russ in Brennan's apartment. Booth is leaning on the wall next to the bathroom.)

"Trust me Russ, this is a waist of time." He said. "I've checked everything, and missed nothing."

"Really?" Russ said, reappearing from the bathroom. "Than what's this?" With those words he held up the pregnancy test that he found in the bottom of the garbage. Booth stared at it in shock. It wasn't the pregnancy test that shocked him, it was the fact that it was positive...


	6. Chapter 5

(Thanks for all the great reviews! Okay so mabye a tweeny tiny update before break ends for me :) lol, that was kind of a mean cliffhanger to end on wasn't it? Oh and I don't know Russ's last night but I'm figuring that it's the same was Bones??)

Chapter 5

Booth stared at the pregnancy test in shock.

"What the hell?" He said slowly as he continued to stare at it.

"So I take it you had no idea?" Russ asked as he looked at it. He shook his head angrily.

"You do know what this means right?" He snapped. Booth looked at him sharply.

"What?" He snapped, his mind on that night.

"That my little sister is not only kidnapped but possibly pregnant." Russ spat. He was more determined now to catch that son of a bitch and have him hanged. He knew that's what their father would do in this situation. He ran off before when Tempy needed him. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Booth stared at the test with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"I need to sit down." He said, still somewhat in shock. He collasped on one of the arm chairs. It couldn't be his child could it? It was just that one night, a night that happened a couple of months ago...And just because it said it was positive didn't mean that she was pregnant. After all those tests could be very unreliable at times. It's not like she went to the doctors, or did she? He groaned. He wasn't ready to deal with this. He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to keep under cool while thinking that Bones could be hurt somewhere, be in pain and he wasn't able to do a damned thing about it. But a baby on top of all this was too much. It was all getting too much. So many emotions were running all over the place, all from anger to confusion and shock.

"Hey dude you okay?" Russ asked and sat down in a chair next to him. "We can't afford to you you loose it Booth. Tempy needs you right now. We all do." He then looked at Booth. "You're looking kinda green man." Suddenly his own eyes widened as he thought of something. "Holy shit your not the dad are you?!!" He cried and Booth looked up sharply.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Well I dunno...I mean your reactions about your partner's possible pregnancy is..." Russ shrugged.

"Perfectly normal." Booth said in warningly and Russ took the hint to drop it.

"What do we do now?" He asked as Booth stood up. "You sure your okay Seely?" Booth glared at him.

"I mean Booth?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I'm sure and to answer your first question we need to go to her doctor." Booth told Russ. Russ frowned.

"Doctor? Why?"

"Before we panick I want to make damned certain that Temperance _is _pregnant." Russ looked at him, nodded and shrugged.

"We got nothing else to do while we wait for the money to liquidate." He agreed. But suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Brennan?" Came the answer.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"This is Gloria. Your landlord."

"Oh um... well I payed my rent didn't I Gloria?" He asked, very confused.

"Oh yes, it's not that it's just well..." She sighed. "Could you possibley call up your friend and tell him to keep it quiet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I tried knocking at your door and calling your phone and such to ask him to turn down the music but no one would listen to me. It's really quiet annoying." Gloria told him. He froze and looked at Booth.

"Hello?" Gloria asked after a moment's of silence. "Hello? Mr. Brennan are you still there?"

"What? Oh yes of course Gloria, thank you for telling me. I'll come back there right away and let him know."

"Good." Gloria replied and for her the conversation was over. As he hung up Booth looked at him, confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There's someone in my apartment." Russ told him quietly and recited everything Gloria told him.

A few minutes later they were at Russ's apartment loft.

"Damn it." Russ suddenly cursed.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I left my keys inside my place." Russ explained and Booth glared at him. "Hey in my defense my mind was somewhere else, like on my pregnant kidnapped little sister."

"You didn't know she was pregnant then."

"You know what I mean." He sighed. "Hey Gus!" He suddenly called a janitor in the lobby. Gus looked up.

"Mind going down this hallway and open my door for me?" Russ asked sheepishly and Gus arched his eyebrows.

"Forgot your keys again?" He asked and Booth gave Russ a look.

"Don't look at me like that." Russ told him and nodded to Gus. "But this time I have a really good excuse." He added.

"Don't you always." laughed Gus and agreed to make the extra trip. By the time they reached the end of the hallway Booth already had his gun out. Gus gave them both an odd look.

"My sister's FBI partner." Russ explained. "A bit parnoid." Gus shrugged and slowly fit the key into the hole and opened it and suddenly out of no where there was a loud explosion causing most of that area in the hallway to burst into flames...

(Okay lol if I get enough requests I might have time to make another update before Break has ended)


	7. Chapter 6

(Sorry for such a long wait, it was break and I was spending time with my family then last week the winter quater started so it took me a while to establish a routine but now that I have I'll try and update faster. Remember the ones with the most reviews are the ones I concentrate on first.)

Chapter 6

Hodgins sighed impatiently at the computer.

"I hate waiting." He said and Angela nodded sympithitically.

"I know." She said. "But untill Booth gets back what else is there to do? Perhapes the safest way to save Temperance is it to just cooperate."

"I know, I know." Hodgins groaned. "But it doesn't feel right. I feel like I should be doing something. We shouldn't let the kidnapper have the upper hand like this!"

"But he does because he was Brennan." Angela sighed. Zach came into the room then and looked around.

"Booth and Mr. Brennan isn't back yet?" He asked and Angela shook her head.

"Not yet." She said simpily.

"Did you seriously just call Russ Mr. Brennan?" Hodgin's asked, cracking a smile. Zach looked confused.

"Yeah so?"

"I'm sorry Zach but Russ doesn't seem like the type of person that would want to be called Mr. Brennan. He told us ourselves we can call him Russ."

"I know but still, he's older then me." Zach tried to explain and Hodgin's shrugged.

"So am I and you don't call me Mr. Hodgin's."

Zach snorted.

"I wouldn't call you that even if you payed me to. But that's different, I mean he's Dr. Brennan's brother, and Dr. Brennan's my boss..."

"So? He's not your boss." Hodgins replied still grinning-obviously enjoying this. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Hodgins stop torturing him." She said.

"Hey I have to have some way to discract myself." Hodgins replied definsivily. Zach sat down and shook his head.

"I still can't believe we're just gonna cooperate and the guy's going to get away scott free."

"He won't if Booth has anything to do about it." Angela answered, smiling.

"By the way when did he say he was going to get back?" Zach asked.

"He didn't." Hodgins answered.

"He's been gone an awfully long time." Zach said looking at his watch. "Just to check up on Dr. Brennan's place."

"Relax Zach," Hodgins started to say and then laughed. They looked at him. "It rhymed." Hodgins explained quickly and Angela rolled her eyes again.

"Hodgin's is right though. Booth can take care of himself. It's Brennan we need to worry about." For some reason as she spoke her stomach seemed to tightened. For some reason she didn't believe her words, though she should. After all it wasn't Booth that was in danger, it was Brennan, right?

(Scene switches to outside a small stream by Russ's apartments. You see two figures at the stream. It's Booth and Russ, they are alive but scared, and Booth has some burns on him, both are pretty shooken up.)

"I can't believe Gus is dead." Said Russ as he stared at the water. "And I can't believe we didn't go to the authorities."

"We can't Russ." Booth told him. "The person who's involved with Temperance's kidnapping obviously has a vendetta of some kind against Brennans. Right now they-if there's a they-think your dead. And they don't know that I'm on the case. We go to the cops and well the case is gonna be on the news everywhere you turn. And I won't be the silent partner anymore. We need to stay hidden, or morseo you do. I'll call in and request a week off for vaction, I'll use up my personal days if we have to. Then we have to stay out hidden from society."

"Well we need to go back to the lab first." Russ argued. "Otherwise everyone well think we're dead. Including Cam." Booth looked down the stream and sighed.

"I don't know if it's safe to bring you out in the open, or to leave you by yourself. And our cells for all we know might be tapped. We don't know how many people are in on this or how big this is, or if this is just one person with a vendetta against your father or someone who just wants money."

"Well then email them for christsakes. At least email Cam to let her know what's going on. I can disguse myself just fine and like you said, you aren't involved in this case. You can be out in the open." Russ continued to argue and Booth looked at him. "We need to let them know that we're all right before word gets out. We need to tell them how to handle this situation." Russ added.

"All right." He said. "But then we need to stay hidden until he figure out what to do. I'll get my laptop from home to use to contact Cam and the others. I have a small cottage out in the woods nearby. I take Parker there in the summer." Russ nodded, stood up and wiped is pants.

"Let's go." He said. "And while we're at it we might want to get those burns checked." Booth looked unedgy and the thought of going into a hospital with people obviously willing to kill to keep silent.  
Russ rolled his eyes.

"I know you're paranoid but sheesh. You could say that you started a fire in your kitchen. Millions of things could happen that could have caused those burns." Booth looked at him and nodded.

"Fine." He agreed almost bitterly. "But lets make it fast. I hate doctors."

"You're not the only one." Russ smiled and stood up and they headed to the car, both of them equelly deteremined to get to the bottom of all this. Booth of them determined to do whatever it takes to bring back Temperance Brennan alive, even if it means killing...


	8. Chapter 7

(Thanks for all the great reviews! Oh and Cam isn't going to be a bad guy. I don't know why everyone thinks she is. I actually like her, now I love Booth and Bones and at first hated her but now, well she's grown on me and seems more part of the team. Everyone saying they'll quiet if she fires Brennan probably made a difference in her attitude too lol.)

Cam stared at her e-mail in shock, unsure of what to do or think or say. She was the boss of this team, she should know how to handle every situation right? But this was too much. She knew though that she had to tell her team what was going on. That was why Booth messaged her in the first place, so they wouldn't be in the dark.

She slowly walked to the labratory where Zach, Hodgins, and Angela were talking about how they could also nail the kidnapper and cleared her throat. They all looked up, a bit startled.

"Guys I have something to tell you." She said. "Booth and Rus are on the run, hiding from the law." With that they stared at her in shock.

(Scene switches to Booth and Gus walking away from the hospital.)

"Quick get inside the truck." Booth muttered to Russ as they walked past two policeman.

"Careful Booth what we want is NOT to attract attention." Russ said with an eye roll.

"Whatever, look well you just get in the damned car?" Booth snapped.

"Hey you want me to drive? Those stiches look like they hurt like hell." Russ said and Booth glared at him and Rus raised his hands.

"All right, all right sheesh it was just a suggestion. You don't have to bite my head of." And slid into the front seat.

"Thank you." Sighed Booth with relief and after he got into the truck he left the hospital parking lot as quickly as he could without drawing attention to the authorites. Suddenly a black mercedies out of no where drove up behind them and started to tailgate them.

"What the hell?" Booth muttered.

"Asshole!" Muttered Russ as he looked back. "Speed up, that'll throw him off guard." So Booth sped up but so did the mercedies. Suddenly the Mercedies started to drive up beside him, the car had tinted windows so he couldn't see who was inside.

"What the fuck?!" Booth shouted angrily. "Is he trying to kill us?!"

"Yeah I think he is." Russ said, a bit frightened as he glanced at the car. Suddenly the car was able to litterly push them off the road and started to drive off but then squeeled to a stop once the car was a couple of feet in front of them.

"That's it I'm gonna kick some ass!" Shouted Booth angrily.

"Yeah!" Agreed Russ but Booth was already out of the car. "Or you could." Russ said to an empty car and scurried out also. But suddenly several people climbed out of the mercedies, non of them wearing suites but all of them carrying a gun. Booth whiped his gun out and Russ raised up in hands.

"Uh Booth they have more guns then us." He said trying to talk some sense into his sister's partner.

"Lower your weapon." Said one of the women there. "Now!"

"You lower yours first!" Booth shouted.

"I can see why she likes you." Said a voice from inside the car. Booth and Russ both looked surprised. "You are pretty stubborn and won't back down from a fight." The voice continued to say and then the person that belonged to the voice stepped out of the car wearing sunglassed. "But the question is Agent Booth just how far are you willing to go to save my daughter?" Booth stared a the person and started to lower is gun as the person took off his sunglasse and Russ stared at him in shock.

"Dad???"

(I know, probably an evil cliffhanger but if I get enough reviews I'll update quickly!)


	9. Chapter 8

(Thanks for all the great reviews!)

Russ and Booth stared in shock at Russ's and Bone's father.

"Dad?" Russ asked again in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing son?" The man asked calmly. "I'm here to get my daughter and to teach the man a lesson that it is a mistake to mess with the Brennan Family."

"How did you know? Brennan's team, and Cam and us are the only ones who knows." Booth asked confused.

"He doesn't need to tell you anymore then he wants to." The women with the gun still in her hands snapped.

"Easy Louise, he won't bite." Russ and Temperance's father laughed. "Forgive Louise here, she can be a bit untrustworthy and on edge. Great partner though."

"Can you blame me for being unedge?" Louise asked sharply. Keenon laughed.

"No I cannot." Booth was shaking his head.

"I just can't believe that the infamous Max Keenon is within my grasp."

"But you're not going to try and arrest me yet are you?" Max asked grnning. Booth looked at him suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because Agent Booth you know I am the only one who happens to know where my daughter is and the only one who could get her out alive."

"You know where Tempy is?" Russ asked eargerly. Max just smiled.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" Booth asked, still not trusting him.

"All right I don't know where she is." Keenon admitted.

"I knew it!" Booth declared truimphanitly.

"_But_ I do know who kidnapped her." Max smiled even wider when he saw that Booth finally lowered his gun. "Now I've got your intereste!"

"Dad, there's something I gotta tell you." Russ suddenly intterupted.

"Whatever it is it can wait Russ."

"No it can't!"

Maxwell sighed with slight annoyance.

"All right, let's hear it."

"Temperance is pregnant!" Russ declared and even that shocked the otherwise cold looking Louise.

(Scene switches to Brennan still tied to the chair and blindfolded.)

"I'm sorry the chair is uncomfortable, I would loosen the knots but that would be stupid of me." The cold voice continued but for some reason she recoginzed the voice. It was sounding familar.

"Who are you?" She asked suspciously.

"Why do I sound familar to you?" The voice chuckled. "I should, I bounced you on my knees many times when you were a baby."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Oh you didn't think that this was just some random kidnapping did you?"

"Well no I mean you said yourself you were out to get my father and you know Hodgins is rich..."

"And you still don't know who I am do you?" The man taunted, she could almost see him smirk.

"Well if you want me to know who you are then show me!" Temerpance demanded.

"You haven't changed a bit." Chortled the voice. "You were always stubborn and demanding, even as a little girl. All right, you can't go anywhere. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to see my face."

With that he took off her blindfold. After she adjusted to the brightness of the light to her horror she found herself staring into the face of her dead mother's brother, Uncle Ray-the one that she was told died a long time ago.

Ray stood grinning at her and laughed at her shocked expression.

"I look pretty good for a dead guy don't I?"

(Okay, 1 -sorry for such a short chapter- 2- I know she didn't have an uncle in the series but she's going to have one in this one. He's going to be sort of looking for revenge and justic for his sister's life of crime and death. Again, more reviews I get the faster I update!)


	10. Chapter 9

(Thanks for all the GREAT reviews I've been getting! I appreciate each and every one of them!)

"Ray." Brennan breathed horrified.

"Don't you mean _Uncle_ Ray?" Ray smirked.

"Why?..."

"Why am I doing this? I thought you already knew the answers, I mean you know everything right Tempy?"

"It's a vendetta against my father but I just don't understand why..." Her voice trailed off.

"Why I want to hurt your father? Well it's quiet simple." Ray started to laugh. "He hurt me."

She stared at him, very confused.

"What? I don't understand..."

"He took my life away from me!" Ray then shouted at her, suddenly loosing it. "It's because of him I'm like this! He tried to destroy me! He tried to kill me!"

Temperance was shocked at this accusation. She knew her father killed before but his own brother in law?

"And now he has to pay the price!" Ray continued to rant. "He's got to realize that this is what he gets for messing with me! As far as I'm concerened he and his whole family can go to hell, do you hear me? Hell!"

Brennan stared at him pretending to listen but really praying for Booth to find her and get her out of here before this madman, this imposter, tried to hurt her and more importantly her baby.

(Scene switches to Booth, Russ, and Max Keenon and his group on the road.)

Max stared out to the countryside.

"Pregnant?" He breathed. "Damn it if Ray has her that won't be good."

"Ray? You mean like Uncle Ray?" Russ looked confused. "Mom said he was dead."

"He was, to her and to me." Max sighed. "But he's alive Russ." Russ stared at him in shock. "He's alive and right now he's got Tempy, I'm sure of it."

"Why?' Asked a very confused Booth. "Money?"

"Oh no it's much more simpilar then that." Max said and looked at him and shrugged. "Revenge."

"R...Revenge? Revenge for what?" Russ asked, still adjusting to the fact that his dead uncle was alive. Max sighed and looked at his son.

"That would take a long time."

"Shorten the time." Booth snapped and Max looked at him and nodded.

"All right then, I well." and Russ and Booth payed close attention, knowing that this story could be the key to saving Temperance's life.

(Scene switches to Hodgins apartment.)

Hodgins hurried up the staires in a hurry.He had to get some of the needed tech supplies that he had to try and find Dr. Brennan. He opened the door and went into the livingroom to get his computer. Suddenly he heard a gun click and felt one press against his neck. He froze and slowly turned around and found himself staring at a masked man. The man smiled through his mask.

"Got the money yet?" He asked with a sneer and Hodgins then wished to God he had...

**Sorry for such a short update! I'll try and make the next ones longer! Again thanks for the reviews**


	11. Chapter 10

(Thanks for the reviews!)

Hodgins gulped a bit as he stared at the man with the gun.

"My boss wanted me to see how far you are with getting the money, and if you don't have any of it to leave your girlfriend the message. After all she's the only one who knows about this right?" He sneered.

"Um, yes..." Lied Hodgins. "And no I don't have the money yet...But I'm getting it out of my account right now!" He added quickly with fear in his eyes as he stared at the gun.

"Just um out of curiousty what type of message did your um boss want to send?" He managed to ask.

Suddenly the door opened and Zach entered the apartment for he too shared it with Hodgins until he got his own place.

"Hey Hodgins, how are you doing with getting the..." He stopped as he stared at the man and the man whirled around -while Hodgins shouted at Zach to leave -and shot Zach directly into the shoulder. Zach yelped, clutched his shoulder in surprise, and collapsed.

"That's the message." The man snapped. "And next time we meet and you don't have the money I'll aim better." With that he walked out past a groaning Zach and closed the door behind him leaving Hodgins in shock for a few seconds before hurrying to Zach.

"Damn it." He cursed as he studied Zach's shoulder.

"Is it bad?" Grimiced Zach. Hodgins nodded.

"But it could be worse." He told him opitimistaclly.

"Great thanks." Zach laughed bitterly.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital." Hodgins said and helped Zach to his feet to lead him to the elevator and headed towards his car. The hospital was only a few minutes away.

"Who the hell was that man anyways?" Zach managed to ask weakly while Hodgins helped him in the car.

"The messenger." Sighed Hodgins and hoped he wouldn't come back. It was more then clear for Hodgins that the man got his message accross. He didn't need to be reminded off twice.

(Scene switches a few hours later at the hospital and Cam picks her cell phone up that's ringing.)

"Cam here." She said as she anxiously waited for the results on Zach.

"It's Booth." Booth said on the other line. He was in the car now with Russ, Max and Louise, heading towards Max's Safe House.

"Booth what the hell are you calling me for? It could be dangerous!"

"That's why I called you on your cell. You have it with you all the time, you know for a fact that it's not tapped."

"True..."Sighed Cam.

"You seem a little on edge, what's wrong?" Booth asked and Cam sighed again.

"Booth I don't know how to tell you this." She said quietly.

"Tell me what?"

She fell silent.

"Zach's been shot Seely." She said and Booth stared at the road in shock.

"What?"

"Someone came to give Hodgins's a message about getting the money in on time and um well...Zach showed up and the man shot Zach in the shoulder..."

"Jesus." Booth muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Russ asked.

"Zach's been shot." Booth said quietly.

"What?!" Russ shouted.

"Sh..." Booth hissed. "How is he?" He asked to Cam who shook her head.

"I...I don't know." She whispered. "Booth, nothing like this has happened, what if... What if the person who did this tries it again not just to Zach but to other people here? What if you can't find Brennan in time?"

"Don't ask these questions. It's not healthy. Right now the team needs you to be calm, especially Zach." Booth told her sharply.

She nodded, still trembling, a bit in shock over what's happening.

"Yes, you're right Seely."

"I'm always right Cam." Booth smiled and she smiled at that too but the smile quickly faded as the doctor that was working on Zach's wound came over in a non expressional face.

"I've got to go Booth. The doctor is here, he's going to tell me the Zach's diagnostic."

Booth nodded.

"Call me back on my cell and let me know how he is." He asked.

"I promise." She agreed and hung up and stared at the doctor, terrified on what he would say, terrified on what the outcome might be...


	12. Chapter 11

(Wow sorry for a long wait! I've had a test to study for :( and I've been swamped with homework-sometimes I hate College! lol, but now it's a long weekend :) so I'll try and update as many as my fics as I can.)

Cam walked into the lab where Hodgins and Angela were talking. They looked up when she entered.

"How's Zach?" Both of them answered instently. Cam sighed- a relieved look on her face.

"It looks like he'll be all right. A small infection in the shoulder but after a couple of surgeries he ought to be fine. It'll take him a while to heal though."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Angela said and grabbed her purse.

"Wait where are you going?" Hodgins asked quickly.

"To see Zach." She said in an obviouse tone. "Where else would I go?"

"You can't go now, he's in surgery." Cam said. "They'll call us when he's out."

Angela looked at her and then Hodgins and sighed with annoyance.

"I just want to see how he's doing." She muttered.

"I know you do Angela." Cam told her quietly. "But you'll be helping him more if we find out who shot him and put him behind bars."

Angela looked at her boss, knowing that she was right.

* * *

Brennan looked at the the strange masked man as he came to Ray and they moved into a corner, talking in low voices and sometimes looking at her. Ray smiled and then glanced over at Brennan.

"It looks like your friend Dr. Addy is having a little difficult with his arm right now."

Brennan's eyes widened at that remark instently thinking on Zach's safety.

"What did you do to him?" She shouted angrily. Ray laughed.

"I see you have a temper. You get that from your dad. Your mom was a pretty sweettempered fragile women."

"You have no right to speak about her." Brennan snapped.

"Why are you acting like I did killed her? I didn't kill her."

"I don't care about that right now, what did you do to Zach Addy?" Brennan said-quickly stepping back into the original conversation.

"I just gave him a little shot that's all." The masked man shrugged

"Where?" She whispered.

"In the shoulder and he'll come after Dr. Addy if I tell him to do. That little gunshot is a warning to your friends. A warning that I am seroius."

"I never doubted that you weren't."

"No but they might have. Now they no better." Ray snapped.

"What was this about you defending yourself about killing my mother?" Brennan asked, remembering the side conversation. Ray looked at her and sighed.

"Your father is convinced that I killed your mother and for that he sent out to kill me but instead of killing my he killed my own wife. Remember your Aunt May? No of course you don't, I married her after you were told that I was dead."

"Why did mom lie about your death like that though?" Brennan asked, very confused about her past. Ray looked at her.

"Because I killed one of her best friends, a guy that she's known since Elementry school. She told me to get the hell out of here and never come back-that I was dead to her and she would make sure I was dead to my neice and nephew."

"Did you mean to kill him?"

"Yes, he had gone bad. He was involved in a gang. There was somethign wrong with him, I didn't trust him at all. Your mother trusted him to much."

Brennan looked at him.

"Who killed mom then?"

He looked at her and shrugged.

"That I don't know." The masked man suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Ray snapped.

"I forgot to mention to you, I tapped into everyone's computers at her labrartory. Her brother is still alive and her partner's with him..."

Ray looked at her and tears filled her eyes as she remembered him making the request to blow up the apartment with Russ inside it. But worry instently took over the tears as she realized that Booth's involvment was known.

"That was a mistake on your partners part." Hissed Ray. "And it won't cost you your life right now, I still need you, but I think it should cost him his son's life, what do you think of that idea?"

Temperance stared at this l man and wondered how the hell she was ever related to him...

(Sorry for a short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer!)


	13. Chapter 12

(Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry for such a long wait-I've been really busy. I'll try and update sooner.)

Temperance struggled against the ropes as Ray left the room. She _had _to get out and warn Booth about Parker. She'd be damned if anything happened to that little boy. Finally she got the ropes undone and stood up and stared at the phone from across the room, finally some link to the outside world. She hurried over and dialed Booth's number. While it was ringing she heard a low and dangerous voice.

"Drop it." the voice said and she turned, standing face to face with the masked man. She dropped the phone.

* * *

In the safe house with Max Keenon and his company Booth's phone all of a sudden started to ring. He picked up up, nothing. 

"Hello? Hello?" He asked. Still silence, then his cell phone began making a clicking noise before it disconnected. He looked at Russ oddly.

"What, who is it?" Russ sked. He shrugged and hung the phone.

"Don't know." He said. "They hung up."

Russ frowned-he had an odd feeling about that call but he brushed it off as nerves.

Max came in with Louise.

"Lou and I have a plan." He said. "A plan to take down Ray and get my daughter back."

Booth looked up.

"Now there's a plan I'd like to here!" He answered in a very interested tone.

* * *

Rebbeca smiled as she tucked Parker in. 

"Why didn't daddy show up for soccer practice?" Parker wined. She smiled sadly at that.

"I'm sure he had a good reason and was just really busy. And knowing your daddy he probably feels awful about it." She told him as she kissed him on his forehead.

"Will he make it to the game?" Parker wanted to know and she chuckled at his concern.

"You can count on it. Your daddy wouldn't miss that for the world."

She walked slowly out of the room after saying "Goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite!" He said that he wouldn't as she left the bedroom and headed down the hallway. She felt somewhat confused and concerned on why Booth didn't show up. Booth hardly ever missed a practice or a game of any kind and if he had to he _always _called ahead but today he didn't and that just didn't seem like Booth.

She suddenly jumped at a noise and turned and screamed as the door to their apartment was kicked open...

(Okay sorry about this being so short but I have to go! I'll try and make the next ones longer!)


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! Sorry for the long break, I've been having MAJOR writers block with this particular story.**

* * *

Brennan froze at the masked man with the gun when the door to the room opened. There was Ray helping two men carry a struggling little boy who had a bag over his head and crying. She stared at the boy in shock. 

"Parker." She said softly. "You bastard!" She shouted at Ray. "Let him go! He's just a little boy, he has no part of this!"

"If you care so much about him, you take care of him." Ray snarled and shoved a sniffiling Parker to Brennan. Brennan took of his bag and looked sadly into his tearstained and terrified face.

"It's all right Parker, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Do you know who I am?" She asked softly and he nodded while whiping his nose.

"You're the bone lady." He told her and she started to laugh at that and hugged him tightly. "That's right sweetheart, I'm the Bone Lady." She held onto him. "And Daddy would want you to stick by me okay? I work with your daddy, we're good friends. Just stick by me and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He flung himself into her arms and as she hugged him she glared at the others, silently promising to keep her word.

* * *

As Booth and the rest of Max Keenon's team got ready to bring down Ray, Booth's phone rang. It was Cam. 

"Hey Cam, what's up? I'm kind of in a hurry here. Is Zach all right?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's doing great in fact, that's not why I called." Cam sighed. "The police came by and Oh God Booth, I don't know how to tell you this."

"What? Tell me what?" Seely asked as he put on his jacket.

"Rebecca, your ex wife? Well...She's dead Seely."

Booth froze.

"We found her body...She was killed at home and Parker...Parker's missing. We believe he's been kidnapped." Cam said this all very quickly, knowing it was a lot to take in and it was best that she got it over with, like ripping of a bandaid.

He was still frozen but his fists tightened. First Bones, then Zach, then Rebecca, and now _Parker. _This son of a bitch had just gone to far.

"Are you there? Seely? I'm so sorry." Cam had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm here." Booth's voice was cold. Colder then she's ever heard and that scared her. "Seely, what are you going to do? Seely?"

"What am I going to do?' Booth asked eerily calm. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." Max and Russ looked at him with sudden interest. "I'm going to do more then kill him. I'm going to make him pay, pay for what he's doing to my family. This time he's gone too far Camille." With that he hung up leaving her speechless.

The others stared at him.

"Booth?" Russ asked worriedly. "Everything okay?"

Booth glowered at Russ.

"No." He answered darkly. "Nothing's okay." He glanced at Max. "They took Parker Max."

Max stared at Booth and nodded.

"Let's go." He said queitly and Booth slowly nodded, sawdust in his mouth. He felt anger. Such anger that he's never felt before. He was to angry to be frightened with himself. This time Ray has gone too far. _Way _too far.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I still have a bit of a writers block with this story but I'm working past it! Thanks for all the great reviews and I'll try and make the next one longer I swear! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

Hodgins and Angela walked into Zach's room where he was recovering from his latest surgery. 

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Hodgin's asked, concerned. Zach sat up from the bed.

"Boring.." Zach commented.

"Has your family been here to see you yet?" Angela asked and Zach nodded.

"Yeah, mom and dad have, they're at work now. My sisters and brothers are all in college but they managed to drop by at least once."

Angela smiled as they both sat down next to him.

"That's good." She sighed in releif. Not about Zach's family visiting but about the fact that Zach was all right. That he'll stay all right.

"Is Dr. Brennan back yet?" Zach asked anxiously.

"Not yet." Hodgins shook his head. "Booth and Russ is with Russ and Dr. Brennan's father. He has a plan to get them back. Though I have enough money out from the bank just in case."

"I wish she was here." Zach sighed. "I hate not knowing what's going to happen to her."

"You and us both." Angela sighed. "All we can do is wait and pray. Pray that Booth gets there in time."

"I'm sure he will." Zach said confidantly. "After all, this is Dr. Brennan we're talking about. Booth'll do everything to get her back."

Hodgins and Angela looked at each other. If only they were that sure on the outcome as Zach was, wouldn't that be nice?

* * *

"Where are we?" Russ asked as they pulled up behind a door. 

"This looks like an abandoned warehouse." Booth added glancing at the crumbiling building.

"It is." Max said, as they got out alone with Louise and the rest of the group, all with guns. "A warehouse with several secret rooms and hallways underneath." He headed towards it.

"Wait, how do you know that there's rooms underground?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Because, Ray and I built this place along Louise and the rest of this group, right here."

Booth looked at the group that had pulled up to him and Russ the other day in shock.

"You all worked with Ray?"

"Yup." Louise answered. "Until he killed one of us. Marie's friend."

Even Russ looked surprised.

"Wow, dad, you're just full of secretes and surprises aren't you?" He asked and Max laughed.

"You have no idea." He patted Russ on the back and the hurried up the back stairs and into the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Ray looked up sharply where he, Brennan, and Parker was at.

"I heard something." He told the masked man. "Go check out what it was. Could be a rat or a person. If it's a person, shoot them unless they leave on their own."

The man nodded and left to go up the flight of stairs to the warehouse where Max and his group and Booth and Russ was.

Parker huddled next to Brennan who held him tightly.

"I want my daddy." He sniffled.

"Sh..." She whispered softly but Ray heard him.

"Well you're daddy's not here so live with it kid!" He snarled and Parker whimpered.

"He's a _child_!" Brennan shouted. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh he has something to do with this. With holding him hostage I can garuntee that Booth will cooperate and not try anything stupid like your friend did when she told him. He'll play by the book unlike her. He won't mess around with his kid's safety."

Parker was crying softly now into her chest as she held him, refusing to let him go.

"You're a monster." She growled. "And I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Neither can I. You got a lot of Marie in you, you know that right?"

"No, you DON'T get to speak about my mother to me! Not after what you've done!" She shouted. Ray just laughed, and continued to laugh until she herself got even more frightened. How much longer was she going to be here with this crazed madman?

* * *

"Hey, I think I hear something." Russ said as they crept along the hidden room in the back that lead to the underground meeting place.

"Careful Russ." Booth hissed as Russ turned the corner, Max next to Booth while the rest of them was behind them.

But it was too late. The masked man jumped out from behind a wall and fired. Booth and Max and the rest of the group fired back but then a cloud of smoke went up when the masked man through something at them. It blinded them and had them caughing. When it cleared the man was gone but Booth and Max stared horrified as they saw Russ was laying on the ground, bleeding from the chest...

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep on updating! And I'll try and make the next one quicker! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't worry-I haven't forgotten my other stories. I've had major writers block for ALL my stories. Not much of an excuse but it's the truth. Now that Summer's over I'll be able to get back into routine, which includes updating all my fanfics. I'm afraid during Summer time I get REALLY lazy so unfortunatily it takes a while to update my fanfics. A habit I'll try to kick in the future!

* * *

**

"Russ!" both Booth and Max shouted as Russ lay groaning on the floor.

"I'm all right." Russ muttered while gritting his teeth as he stood up. "So much for going unnoticed." He added.

"You got him?" Booth asked Keenon who nodded and Booth started to head down the path once more.

"Seely what the hell are you doing?" Snapped Max.

"I'm trying to save my son!" Booth pratically shouted. "And your daughter, in case you've forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten." Max hissed at him. "But they know we're here! They'll be waiting for us and they'll kill either Parker or Temperence on the spot. We can't risk that!"

Booth just stared at him, flustered.

"He's right you know." Russ added while putting his hand on his kneecap where the bullet was. "They'll be waiting for us. We could get Temperance and Parker killed of we go in now."

Booth stood there and stared at the end of the hallway.

"But we're so close." He insisted.

"I know, that's why we can't screw up. We'll come back soon, I promise." Max told him.

Booth looked at them and finally nodded.

Helping Russ to his feet both he and Max helped walk him out of the warehouse and hurried into the car.

"Why aren't they coming after us?" Booth asked and Max shrugged.

"They probably don't think we're any threat now."

As Booth drove away to the the safe house he looked in the review mirror

"We'll come back for you Tempy. Parker." He said to himself. "I promise."

* * *

As Angela and Hodgins left the hospital and went into the parking lot two men jumped in front of them causing them both to quickly raise their hands.

"What the hell?" Hodgins asked.

One of the men pointed his gun at Angela.

"This time this isn't a message." He told Hodgins. "You better have the money now or your girlfriend dies here and now. No warning."

Hodgins stared at him and then Angela. My God, what the hell have they gotten themselves into? What the hell was all this? He was begining to realize this was bigger then any of them. Much bigger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the longish break, thanks for all the reviews though!

* * *

**

Hodgins pushed Angela aside.

"Here's the money all right." He snarled and grabbed a stuffed envelope inside his jacket and thinking of Zack's fate he handed it to the man.

"Jack, what? I thought..." Angela's voice trailed off in confusion at the look Hodgin gave her.

"Smart move Hodgins." The man smiled. "Smart move." He shook his head. "This is for not cooperating in the first place." he added and shot Hodgin's on the side of the chest. Clutching it Hodgins shouted in pain as the man took off.

"Bastard!" Angela shouted as she helped sit Hodgins down. "Jesus Jack, why did you give him the money? And I thought you didn't have the money yet." She glared at him,

"I wanted to use it as a last resort." Hodgins grimaced as he glanced at his wound. "Just a flesh wound." He sighed.

"Oh, just?" Angela snorted. "And you shouldn't have given in so quickly Jack. We needed that money for bargaining."

"My guess is this person is going to ask for more." Hodgins sighed. "And even if he doesn't I couldn't risk having the man shoot you. He shot Zach cold blooded. I couldn't sit around and watch the same thing happen to you."

"I _can _take care of myself you know." Angela was scolding gently now which meant she had forgiven Hodgins. She was never really mad at him in the first place. "Booth's not going be happy about you giving the money without telling him." She added.

"I don't care, I'm glad I did it. Giving that money saved your life." Hodgins insisted.

Angela helped him to his feet and hurried him to the car.

"Maybe Zack will be able to have a roomate." Hodgins cracked a grin. Angela gave a feebled smile as she drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

Booth and Max helped Russ back into the car.

"You all right?" Booth asked Russ who nodded.

"I'm fine, or I will be fine."

"We have to go to the hospital." Max said, his face going white.

"You go on ahead." Booth said as he stepped out from the car.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Snapped Max as he stood up.

"To get my son and Bones back." Booth said and took off back towards the place where they left leaving Max and Russ in utter shock.

* * *

**I know, pathetically short but the next update will at least be quickly! I promise:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**200 REVIEWS! 200 REVIEWS! -Does a little squeal and dance. Okay sorry just got a little carried away, never got 200 REVIEWS before:)**

* * *

"Booth what do you think you're doing?" Louise shouted as she rushed up to Booth gesturing for the rest of the group to stay behind. "Do you want your kid to get shot?"

Booth stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, his eyes penetrating fierce anger and outrage over what was happening.

"Hell no, of course I don't." He snarled. "I'm just making sure he is returned to me. We can't trust them Louise, you know that!"

Louise sighed.

"Fine, we'll be right out here if you need any of us." She threw her hands up in defeat. Booth grinned and winked at her before jogging off to the warehouse.

Back in the room with Brennan and Parker Ray was talking quietly with one of the men. He glanced at Brennan.

"It seems the man that one of my men shot was your brother, Russ." He said calmly. She stared at him in horror.

"Russ...what...how bad?" She was unable to speak which was unusual for her. The thought of losing her brother made her too sick to talk.

"He'll be fine probably." Ray dismissed her question. "It doesn't seem like he or your father are taking my threats seriously. Perhaps I should have my men pay a visit to Russ's girlfriend and her kids, what's their name again?" He smiled at the horrified look she gave her as he gave orders to the men to find Russ's girlfriend's home.

Booth snuck slowly back inside the warehouse knowing they weren't expecting him back so soon. At least he had the element of surprise on him. He quickly turned around the corner when he saw only two men where guarding the path. He shot one instantly and then pointed his gun to the head of the other one before that person had time to react.

"Where are they." He said it more as a statement verses a question and it was a tell me where they are or I will kill you right here kind of statement. "I've killed over 50 people." Booth snapped though he hated to brag about the numbers of deaths he caused. "Why should one more be any different?" The man shivered as he glanced at his dead partner and knew that he meant business. He slowly began to walk forward.

Hearing the gunshot Ray quickly readied himself and ordered his other men to hide as he gagged Brennan and Parker. Booth let the man unlock the door, his whole body shaking in excitement with the thought of his son and Bones returned to him. He stared horrified as he saw Brennan and Parker strapped to chairs in front of the door, tied and gagged tightly.

"Daddy!" Parker tried to cry out from the tape.

Brennan tried to cry out but it was for a different reason.

"Thank God!" Booth was able to breath again. Hurriedly he rushed to them and took the tape off their mouths.

"Are you both all right?" He asked breathlessly. Suddenly Parker's eyes got wide.

"Daddy look out!" But before he was able to react the man with a gun behind him shot Booth squarely in the back causing both Parker and Brennan to scream in shock and horror...


	19. Chapter 19

Booth laid motionless on the floor.

"Daddy." Sobbed Parker.

"Booth." Brennan whispered, feeling sick. Oh God, Booth was shot, Booth was shot. Those words kept on playing over and over in her head.

Ray emerged from his hiding place. He rolled Booth over.

"He's still alive." He said quietly after checking. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, thank God.

"He's still alive Parker." She whispered to the little boy who was sobbing quietly by her side. "You're daddy's still alive."

"Then why isn't he moving?" Parker demanded, his voice shaking. "Why isn't daddy moving?"

"Because he's hurt sweetie." Brennan whispered. "He's too hurt to move." Parker sniffed.

"He should go to the doctors then. That's where I go when I'm hurt." He informed her causing her to smile despite the bleak situation. Ray glanced at the little boy.

"You're daddy's not going anywhere right now." He sneered.

"Haven't you frightened the child enough?" Bones snapped. "You shot his father in front of him!"

"No I didn't, one of my men did. There's a difference." Ray corrected her.

"Does that difference get you to sleep at night?" She sneered. He stared at her and for a moment and he looked like he was about to hit her. He finally just stalked away leaving Booth laying in front of her, his eyes closed and barely breathing. She saw the blood appear from his back. That was never a good sign.

"When will daddy wake up?" Parker asked sniffling.

"I don't know baby." Bones said softly, already feeling more attached to Parker then ever before, her motherly instincts must be kicking in. "I don't know." Thinking about motherhood reminded her of her pregnancy. And the fact that it was Booth's child for certain. She stared at Booth in front of her. Would fate be so cruel as to finally give her a child but force them to grow up without a father? She shook her head, she couldn't let it happen. She knew all to well what it was like to grow up without a dad. She didn't want her kid going through the same pains she went through. She began to glance around the room. It seemed evident that she was trapped. That there was no one coming for her. She would have to save herself and Parker. It was just like she always suspected, you can never count on anyone but yourself to get the job done.

* * *

Zach sighed, already bored to death at the hospital. He couldn't rest in there. He hated hospitals. He always had. The less time there the better. Even though he was supposed to keep off of his feet as much as possibly he weakly walked towards the bathroom. He wasn't about to let some nurse take care of himself like he was a cripple.

He took a shower, breathing in the water. Never before had a shower felt fresher or cleaner since days and days of laying in bed with his hair uncombed and teeth unbrushed and clothes unchanged. He hated feeling dirty like that. Finally he dressed in regular clothes, getting rid of that old hospital gown. He sighed, perfectly content, as he splashed water over his face. It was when he looked up and saw who was behind him through the mirror when his eyes got wide for it was someone he'd never expect to see. It was Howard Epps himself.

* * *

**Oh the episode where Epps killed never happened in this world, Epps just went away in prison :)**

**lol don't I have a twisted mind?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**

Zach's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to yell but before he had the chance to Epps's wrapped his arm around Zack's neck and covered his mouth with a cloth. Suddenly, despite the protest and the silent struggling, Zach's eyes began to grow heavy and puffy before his body went limp. Watching his back carefully Howard Epps dragged the unconscious Zach Addy out of the hospital room. One thought was on his mind. Reveng.

* * *

Ray had left them alone. He had a new target to concentrate on. Russ's kid. He decided that he could untie them for now as he through all three of them into a small storage room with no windows and an air vent so small you could barely see it. Taken full advantage of this oppurtunity Brennan rushed over to the unconscious Booth.

"Booth? Booth!" She shouted as she rolled Seely's body over. "Oh God." She had never seen his face look so pale.

"Daddy." Sobbed Parker. "Why isn't daddy waking up?"

"He's hurt sweetie." Brennan said softly.

"Is it an owie?"

She nodded.

"A big one."

"When I have an owie mommy kisses it and makes it go away."

"It's not that kind of owie Parker." Brennan smiled through her tears.

"Oh I don't know Bones." Said the weak voice of Agent Seely Booth as his eyes fluttered open. "A kiss right now sounds pretty good me."

"Thank God." Brennan collapsed with relief, not even bothering to hit him for that comment, as she saw him struggle to sit up. "Don't..." She started to say but Parker inturrupted her with delighted shouts.

"Daddy!"

"Oof, easy there tiger." Booth grunted as Parker scrambled on top of him.

"You idiot." Brennan snapped. "You just to be the big hero didn't you?"

He sighed and looked around the room.

"Well obviously I didn't suceed." He sighed. "So Sherlock, what do we do now?"

She frowned.

"Sherlock?"

He groaned.

"You know, Sherlock Holmes the detective? Come on Bones even _you_" She shook her head in obvious confusion.

"I don't watch a lot of tv shows."

"It's not a tv...TV SHOW!" He scoffed and shook his head in disgust. "Holmes a tv show? It's book Bones."

"I don't read a lot of fiction."

"Apparently not." He rolled his eyes. "So what do we do now?"

She sighed and looked around.

"I don't know...I honestly don't know."

* * *

Russ hung up the phone in the hidden mansion that the group went to. He got up from the bed that he was laying in and with his crutches hobbled to the ktichen where Max and Loise were in a middle of a conversation.

"Russ, you should be resting your leg. The doctor said..." Max started to scold but Russ brushed him off.

"I got a phone call from my friend who's Amy's neighbor." He said quietly. "He said that the police were at Amy's place a few minutes ago. He took them dad. Ray took Amy and the girls."

* * *

**Short I know, but I'll make the next ones longer-I promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review!**

When Zach woke up he found himself tied to a chair. The stiches from his gunshot wound was bringing sharp pains in his body. He looked around. Everything was dark. He suddenly remembered the pocket knife that was in his jeans. Thankfully he wasn't in his hospital gown. That would have even been more uncomfortable for him.

The light blinded him when it was turned on. He stared at Epps who was carrying some things in his hands. Sharp looking objects. Zach shivered.

"Well Mr. Addy, I'm glad you're awake for this special moment here." Howard sneered. "I am sorry that you had to be the choosen one. You were the easiest target, you see. I was hoping to get Booth but he's no where to be found."

"What do you want?" Zach said, determined to make his voice steady. "Why are you doing this?"

"Both can be answered with one word, Mr. Addy. Revenge." Epps smiled. "Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth made my life a living hell. Now I want to do the same thing to them and nothing would hurt Brennan worse then if one of her own team members was killed because of her.

"What?" Zach's eyes widened a bit. "Killed? Aren't you exagerating a little bit?" He had found his knife and was slowly working his way through the tight ropes. Epps glanced at him.

"Not at all. And you know that my specialty is decapitating heads, right?"

Zach froze as he saw the sharp knifes that Epps was laying out on the table.

"Don't worry, I'll hit in a vein area and then you won't feel a thing." Howard told him.

Zach shivered and worked quicker to cut the ropes with his knife.

"Look, I'm sure there's another way." Sweat trickled down his face now as he saw the instruments laid out in front of him, almost taunting him.

Suddenly the door knocked from the other room. Epps cursed and hurried to answer but remembered to put a gag over Addy's mouth.

"Hello? Oh, what a pleasent surprise, Mrs. Birtch. Is something wrong?"

Zach heard an elderly sounding women talking about rent, or something like that. He breathed a sigh of relief as finally the knife cut through the ropes. He glanced around himself. The only way out in the room was a fire escape. He could hear Howard's smmoth honey like voice apoligizing for being so irresponsible with his rent. Zach licked his lips nervously as his entire mouth was parched. Quickly he ran out to the fire escape and cursed himself when he heard Epps telling the older lady goodbye. He struggled to get the ladder down but it was stuck.

"Hey!" He heard his kidnapper shout in outrage as he came back in the room. "What the??" He saw Epp coming to the fire escape. He looked down below. It was pretty far but there was no other alternative. He closed his eyes and jumped...

* * *

"Russ, just think about what you're doing!" Max hurried after his son. "Russ!"

"Amy, Haley, and Sarah are in this mess because of us dad. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!" Russ shouted.

"But think about your sister! Remember what happened to Booth when he tried to be a hero? We don't know if he's dead or alive!" Max tried to talk some common sense into Russ but he was too flustered to listen. Before Max knew what was happening Russ had taken off.

* * *

Ray smiled at the three new figures in the warehouse. All three of his newest victims were tightly tied up and gagged. Finally he was back in control. Finally he was once more, the man in charge of this whole opperation. At last things were going as planned...

* * *

**Okay, I know these chapters have been really short but I swear I'll try and make the next ones longer. Sorry for the long break but now it's Spring Break so I can update my stories more. **


	22. Chapter 22

****

I'm pretending that the Zack thing never happened for this fic. While I loved it and thought it was heartbreaking and gut wrentching it doesn't work for my storyline :)

* * *

Zack groaned as he landed and felt the bones in his leg snap. He knew before he looked at it that it was broken. He saw Epps managed to get the ladder unstuck. With wide eyes he grabbed his leg and limped further towards the alley. When he turned he saw that Epps was close after him. Gasping for breath Zack hurried in a limping run until he tripped and fell onto a pile of garbage. He backed himself up as best he could against the wall. He stared at Epps coming closer.

"Please," he begged silently. "Please..."

Epps stared at him and silently raised his gun and fired...

* * *

After a few more minutes in the room Ray finally left them in peace. Brennan hurried to untie Amy, Haley and Sarah.

Amy's eyes widened as she saw where she was and who she was with.

"Dr. Brennan..."

"Please, it's Temperance," Bones corrected her gently. "Are you all right?"

Amy nodded.

"Haley, Sarah?!" She looked at her children.

"We're all right mom," Sarah, the older one, said in a shaky voice.

"Where's Russ?" Haley asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want Russ, Dr. Brennan!"

Bones hugged her tightly and glanced at Booth who looked as upset as she felt.

"So do I," she whispered. "So do I Haley."

* * *

Angela had promised Hodgins that she would see how Zack was doing. It was just like him to worry about his friend when he's hurt, she mused to herself. How could she have been so lucky to have found someone like him in her life?

She knocked on the door.

"Zack? It's me, Ang..." Her voice trialed off and her eyes widened at the mess in the bathroom floor. The machine that was conected to Zack was laying on the floor next to towels that were spread everywhere. It was clear that there was a struggle.

"Oh my God, Zack!" She whispered and ran off for help...


End file.
